icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Freddie Benson
Fredward "Freddie" Benson '(born on February 4, 1994)Birthday is Carly's apartment neighbor, best friend, and ex-boyfriend, who is living across the hall from her in Bushwell Plaza, and is iCarly's technical producer. Characteristics Freddie is very smart. Freddie i s shown to be a bit of a nerdy boy who can get excited about anything that has to do with technology and is a member of the AV Club in school. Because of his love for computers (and Carly), he became iCarly´s technical producer who builds and operates most of the technical equipment in iCarly, examples being the green screen, the flat screen monitor (in which he made move out 18% faster), Sam's remote or various special effects. It is shown that both Carly and Sam can get him to do things against Freddie's will, when Carly says "Please? For me?" in a cute voice, he ends up agreeing. However, Sam just as easily lifts him over her shoulder against his will. He also shares Spencer's enthusiasm for Galaxy Wars. This shows in the decoration of his room and the fan-talk they share after Spencer buys a "Proton - Cruiser" - space ship. In iHeart Art and iWas A Pageant Girl, he mentioned he visits the Galaxy Wars Convention and he also has a razor/laser gun). In iFence, it was shown he has great talent for fencing- Just like all of his ancestors. His mother also takes him to different sports activities, like synchronized swimming or tennis. In iGo To Japan it is revealed that Freddie sleeps with a nightlight. Most of the times when Sam gets physical with him he constantly says: "Leave me alone, Sam!" Also, in numerous episodes, he's holding a fork or a pen with his left hand. He is the only person in the immediate cast who is left-handed. Besides being able to speak fluent Spanish, he also speaks some French, as shown in the episode iHate Sam's Boyfriend. At the end of IGot a Hot Room, it shows Freddie has a good singing voice, like Sam and Carly. In iMake Sam Girlier, it is stated that he is "prone to excessive bleeding" Random Spanish Freddie often speaks Spanish phrases and words throughout the ''iCarly ''series, some of which make sense while most times it is random and does not pertain to the subject which the other characters are speaking. His Spanish speaking is rubbing off on other characters, such as Carly and Sam. There is an underlying reason to Freddie's random Spanish, a reason that Dan Schneider says he will reveal in a future Season 4 episode. A theory among fans is that the "Tracking Chip" implanted by Freddie's mother is malfunctioning. (The chip was inserted by a Venezuelan doctor.) Season 2 'iWant My Website Back *"Como?" - means "what" or "how". iMust Have Locker 239 *"Arriba" - a Spanish exclamation of happiness or approval. iDate A Bad Boy *"Buenas dias, muchachalatas!" - means "Good day, girls!" Season 3 iCook *"Fantástico" - means "fantastic" *"Gracias" - means "thank you" iCarly Awards *"con mucho gusto" - means "I'd like to" *"Hula gusto!" - Hula refers to Hula hoops while "gusto" means "like" or "pleasure" iHave My Principals *"Pantalones" - means "pants" *"Arriba" - a Spanish exclamation of happiness or approval. iMove Out *"casa del freddo" - means/meant to mean "house of Freddie" or "Freddie's house" iSaved Your Life *"Agua" - means "water" iQuit iCarly *"Hola, David." - means "Hello, Dave/David." iSpace Out *"Maravilloso" - means "marvelous." iFix a Pop Star *"Señor" - means "sir" or "mister" *"finalmente" - means "finally" *"Calcetin" - means "sock" iBelieve in Bigfoot *"El-Foo-tah-jee-gantico" - not Spanish; Just a Spanish-sounding way to say "Bigfoot". IWon't Cancel The Show *"Los frijoles calientes queman mis pantalones, hoooooooo!" - means "The hot beans burn my pants, hoooooooo!" iPsycho *"Feliz Navidad" - means "Merry Christmas" *"Adios" - means "goodbye" *"bello" - means "beautiful" iBeat the Heat *"Tubos Yellos" - technically not Spanish, just meant to sound as if he were saying "yellow tubes" in Spanish. *"Unguento" - means "ointment" Season 4 iGot a Hot Room *"aqui" - means "here" Family and Friends Family *'Mrs Benson: '''Freddie's neurotic mother. She is overprotective, to the point of having a chip planted into his head without his knowledge. Freddie has stated that her paranoid fear that he'll buy a bus ticket and leave her if she gives him more than $8 a month is not really weird, suggesting he will eventually do it. She also gives him tick baths. In iMove Out, he gets fed up with his mother´s behavior and lives alone for $100 a month. By the end of the episode, he moves back in with her on the condition that she won’t embarrass him in public any more, and will unlock all channels on his TV. *'Baby Stephanie:' the baby of his mother’s cousin and the only member of the Benson - family who was shown on - screen (other than Freddie and Mrs. Benson). She always got a bored expression when she looked at Freddie which worried him, because she started giggling whenever she saw ''anyone else. At the end of iPie, he made her laugh by shoving a pie into his face. * It is also known that Freddie's uncle is a carpenter * His great-grandfather was a fencer in the circus group called the "Fencin' Benson's" * Freddie also has an icky cousin named Amanda * He has an aunt named Jennifer. * It is unknown what happened to Freddie's father. In iFence, it is revealed that he got his last name from his mother, (because the “Fencin’ Bensons” were her blood relatives) leaving the assumption that Freddie was born out of wedlock. Relationships with other main characters *'Carly Shay': Freddie´s crush on Carly was established in the first episode, but she always says she just wants to be friends with him. He openly shows he dislikes any guy Carly has a crush on. When he tries to make a move on her, Carly usually rejects him in a more or less humorous way. They are good friends, though, and he will do anything for her if she says "Please? For me?" in a cute voice. He even has a poster of her in the door of his wardrobe, shown in the extended edition of iSaved Your Life. They became a couple in that episode, but broke up before its finish and he said that they could retry their relationship if Carly still loves him when he's out of his cast.(Also see: Creddie) *'Samantha Puckett': Sam and Freddie have an arguable relationship. Sometimes, they are shown to get along rather well, at others they have been known to resort to physical violence. Freddie often loses bets to Sam, but he won once with a cupcake slam (iGive Away a Car), forcing Sam to drink pickle juice, which she not-surprisingly enjoyed. There are many signs that Sam and Freddie have potential romantic feelings for each other. One example of how much Sam actually meant to Freddie is in iReunite With Missy when he gave up a cruise he desperately wanted to win to get rid of Sam´s enemy Missy Robinson, who tried to destroy Carly´s and Sam´s friendship. Freddie and Sam both shared their first kiss together in iKiss. He also ended his relationship with Carly because of advice Sam gave him in iSaved your Life. (Also see: Seddie) *'Spencer Shay: '''Spencer seems to be something like a big brother to Freddie since he is the only man in his isolated iCarly environment. Freddie usually asks him for advice (especially about girls) and enjoys hanging out with him when he needs "guy time" away from girls. '(Also see: Fencer)' Girlfriends, Dates and Crushes *'Carly Shay''': (Crush, Best Friend, Short-Term Girlfriend) Carly did give Freddie a slight kiss on the nose in iLike Jake to thank him for fixing Jake´s voice. In iFence, she went to get a smoothie with him to make up for a tick bath he was forced to take, which was arguably a date. In the ending of iSpeed Date, Carly and Freddie slow dance together. During iSaved Your Life, Freddie and Carly kiss more than once, and almost become a couple, but Sam tells Freddie that Carly only loves him because he saved her life.(Also see: Creddie) *'Valerie: '(Date, Short-Term Girlfriend) Freddie had a relationship with her in the episode iWill Date Freddie. They became so close that he offered to take care of the technical problems in her web show, The Valerie Show. When he found out she was just using him to ruin iCarly, he broke up with her and Valerie's show went down the drain. *'Shannon Mitchell: '(Date) A girl who had a crush on him in iWin a Date. They are involved in a triple date together. *'Rona Burger: '(Alternative Reality Girlfriend) She is his girlfriend in the alternate reality of iChristmas. She is extremely pushy towards him, and Carly tells her that NO ONE even likes her. *'Melanie Puckett :' (Date) Sam's twin, who turns out to be the total opposite of her. In iTwins, Freddie thought Melanie didn´t exist, and Sam merely tried to trick him. To make Melanie admit she is Sam, he asked her out on a date, where she kissed him to prove she isn´t Sam. In iThink They Kissed, he says his second kiss with Sam "might have been Sam´s twin sister...I´m still fuzzy on the whole 'Melanie'-thing." This implies he has accepted Melanie as being real by then, but still isn´t sure who he took on that date. (Also see: Felanie). *'Shelby Marx: '(Crush) Freddie asks himself how to make her his future wife when they watch her fight at the beginning of iFight Shelby Marx. Over the course of the episode, he makes several awkward attempts to get her attention, but she states that he creeps her out. *'Magic Malika:' (Date) An eccentric girl who likes to perform magic tricks in public. She asks him to the Girl's Choice Dance in iSpeed Date, and they end up going together even though he didn't want to. *'Leslie:' (Date) A girl he went on a double date with along with Spencer in iWas A Pageant Girl. She ended up leaving after being ignored most of the night while Spencer and Freddie battled in playing the "Who am I?" game. *'Sabrina:' (Date/Crush) Gibby's cousin with whom Freddie had been video-chatting with "every night". Freddie invites Sabrina over to Carly's place in iBeat the Heat, although Freddie is later put off by Sabrina's height. They seem to be just friends, although Freddie has shown some romantic interest in Sabrina, at least before he met her in person. Enemies *Nevel Papperman *Ms. Briggs *Lewbert *Mr. Howard *Doug Toter (in iFence) *Fred (temporarily) *Brad Brenner *Valerie *Nora *Kyoko and Yuki Gallery Picture 160.png Picture 161.png|Taken from his iCarly.com bio Picture 163.png Picture 165.png|Cropped photo from Just Jared Jr., on set filming "iGo Nuclear" Picture 166.png Picture 172.png Picture 174.png|iKiss jj100118_06.jpg|iSaved Your Life 65384_399055588.jpg|Freddie at Carly's hobo party. 61579_3751237742.jpg|iSaved Your Life 57557_553498141.jpg|The Sack 12208_220698032.jpg|Freddie enjoying Spencer's Norwegian air conditioner from iBeat the Heat import_000493.jpg|iCarly.com iHurt Lewbert photo gallery import_000453.jpg|iCarly.com iStage an Intervention photo gallery import_000407.jpg|iCarly.com iCarly Saves TV photo gallery 70814_2042549566.jpg|Freddie and Dave 67778_3814241245.jpg ac28_deadwillwalk.png Trivia *Freddie is in clubs such as Straight-A club, Bow & Arrow club, Yearbook staff, A/V Club Vice-President, spelling bee champ, Ridgeway Debate Club President, and Member of the Ridgeway Young Businessmen's Club. *Freddie is extremely allergic to bees, according to iSpy a Mean Teacher. *People say he's a lot like Gordo from Lizzie McGuire. Video *In iMove Out, Freddie mentions his mother kept him in her womb for 11 months *Freddie's voice got deeper in iWin a Date "Triple Date Night" due to Nathan Kress (age 15 at the time) going though puberty. *Also Freddie's character has two Twitter roleplay accounts: @FredLumpsBenson @ItsTheFreddieB References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Characters Category:1994 births Category:Benson family Category:main characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Males Category:iCarly.com